Love Will Find A Way
by Brighteyes of Thunderclan
Summary: "Hey." That simple word ignited a flame in the pit of Doepaw's stomach. No. She thought. Stop it. She looked up from her finch and found herself lost, yet again, in the piercing gaze of him. His two different eyes, one deep coppery-brown, another a sharp ice blue. Rosepaw called it 'psychotic'. Doepaw preferred 'intense'. And yet, they'd only ever be friends...


**Characters: **

**Doepaw- Fawn-colored she-cat with white paw, a white muzzle, and green eyes.**

**Wolfpaw- large gray-brown tabby tom with one copper eye and one ice blue eye**

**Turtlepaw- mottled black she-cat with golden eyes and a white tail tip**

"Hey."

That simple word ignited a flame in the pit of Doepaw's stomach. _No_. She thought. _Stop it_. She looked up from her finch and found herself lost, yet again, in the piercing gaze of him. His two different eyes, one deep coppery-brown, another a sharp ice blue. Rosepaw called it 'psychotic'. Doepaw preferred 'intense'. _Oh, he's so dreamy…_ She found herself thinking again. _No. Stop it stop it! That's wrong._ Doepaw scolded herself. "Um, h-hi Wolfpaw!" She stuttered. _Stupid_. She told herself. _You sound like an idiot._ The gray-brown tabby tom in front of her grinned.

"So, what's up?" He meowed, still standing.

"Erm-uh-not much. You?" She asked, not meeting his eyes. Doepaw felt like smacking herself in the face. _You are so rude! You don't even invite him to sit? Stupid, Doepaw. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Not much. I just finished my assessment today. Redflight says my ceremony's tomorrow. Isn't that cool?" Wolfpaw purrs, sitting down next to the fawn colored apprentice anyway, even if it was clear she had something else on her mind. Doepaw looked at him, and desperately wanted to lean into his fur, to breathe in his scent, to hear his voice in her ear. But instead, she had to sit still, and talk to him, as just a friend and nothing more. It reminded her of her promise to Turtlepaw.

"_A friend of yours is a friend of mine_." She'd said, sitting with her cousin in the plush moss of Turtlepaw's nest in the apprentice den, white paws kneading the fluff. Turtlepaw had just introduced Doepaw to an older apprentice on Doepaw's first day. She hadn't known what to think of him, he was big, cocky, arrogant, and gorgeous. She had agreed, _"A friend of yours is a friend of mine_."And Turtlepaw had smiled. _"I knew you'd say that." _She purred._ "He's cool, trust me." _ And Doepaw had trusted her. Turtlepaw was her only cousin. They were as close as sisters. Doepaw's mother had died two moons after giving birth to Doepaw and her sister. The other she-cat was born dead. Turtlepaw had been the only kit in her litter, too, a litter five moons older than Doepaw. Turtlepaw's mother had agreed to take care of her sister's one surviving kit. Not even one moon later, Doepaw's father died in a battle with Riverclan over sunning rocks. Turtlepaw and her family were the only cats Doepaw had left. Her brassy-mouthed aunt with a gentle side, Aspenfall, and her uncle, Copperjaw, a perpetually joking tom with a raunchy sense of humor that combatted her aunt's dry deadpans. It was the perfect family, the family Doepaw was lucky enough to have. _And now, I can't throw that all away. There's no being more than friends, Doepaw. A friend is a friend. That's what I promised._ The fawn colored apprentice thought to herself. _He and Turtlepaw vowed to be together forever. I'm just a friend._

"Doepaw? Hello? Anybody home?" Wolfpaw's deep voice shook her out of her reveries.

"Huh? What?" She mewed, blinking a few times. The tom laughed.

"Honestly, Doepaw, sometimes it's like you're in another world." He meowed, "I said, are you going to the gathering tonight?"

"Oh, yeah. Or, at least, Robinstrike _said_ I could." She babbled, "He wouldn't say I can't come, right? I mean, I caught three birds and a squirrel today, and he said if I did well hunting he'd put in a good word to Jaggedstar, and he's usually honest and it wouldn't be like Robinstrike to say _no_, but-" She paused, as if replaying what she just said. "I talk too much sometimes, don't I?" She sighed, looking at Wolfpaw. He nodded, grinning. _He looks so cute when he grins…_Doepaw found herself thinking again. _Gah! Doepaw you imbecile! Mousebrain! AGH!_ She shook her head to clear it.

"There a bug buzzing around you or something?" Wolfpaw asked, looking at her with concern. Or was it uneasiness? He was giving her that look of 'Man, what a weirdo…' Doepaw groaned.

"No, it's just…agh." She muttered.

"Agh?" Wolfpaw questioned. There was undisguised amusement in his mew.

"Yep. Agh. It sums up life pretty well, doesn't it?" A musical voice sounded from behind them.

"Hey, Turtlepaw!" Wolfpaw purred, turning around.

"Hi, Turtlepaw." Doepaw forced a smile. _Oh, Starclan…I know what this looks like to her…_She thought. Ever since Doepaw had made her promise, she had mulled it over, and finally she realized that it wasn't a promise of friendship. It was barely even a promise. It was basically her agreeing that Wolfpaw was Turtlepaw's…they'd never be anything more than friends. It was a threat, masked as an innocent request. Whenever she thought about it, Doepaw shivered.

"So, what're you two up to, hm?" Turtlepaw mewed, plopping down in between Wolfpaw and Doepaw.

"Oh, I was just telling Doepaw about finishing my assessment." Wolfpaw shrugged casually. "No biggie. It was easy!"

"Then we were talking about the gatheri-" Doepaw added, only to be cut off by an excited squeal from Turtlepaw.

"I passed too! We'll be warriors together!" She purred, pressing her cheek against Wolfpaw's. He licked hers in return. Doepaw suppressed a cringe.

"So, what were you saying, Doepaw?" Turtlepaw asked, turning towards her younger cousin.

"I was just saying I was wondering who was going to the gather-" Doepaw began again, this time to be interrupted by Jaggedstar.

"Cats of Thunderclan, gather beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!" He yowled, "I shall announce the cats attending tonight's gathering. Those cats are: Larkclaw, Driftcloud, Tumblepaw, Rosepaw, Hailstep, Fallensplash, Grassnose, Redflight, Wolfpaw," The young tom sat up straighter and Turtlepaw nuzzled him affectionately, "Hazelstorm, Copperjaw, Robinstrike, and Doepaw." Jaggedstar finished. Wolfpaw winked at Doepaw, and she felt her heart swell and little crickets began leaping in her stomach. That is, until she saw him shoot Turtlepaw a look of pure affection, and she returned it. _Why me?_ Doepaw wailed silently, before poking Wolfpaw back into reality and out of Turtlepaw-land.

"Hey, they're leaving? Come on!" She sighed. Wolfpaw nodded, not taking his eyes off of Turtlepaw.

"You better go." Turtlepaw mewed, touching his nose with hers before turning towards the freshkill pile. "Have fun you two!" Turtlepaw called over her shoulder. Wolfpaw laughed, and started padding after the others. Doepaw began to follow, until she was hit by an icy few words from Turtlepaw. "But not too much fun." The mottled black she-cat murmured, voice as frozen as the stream in Leafbare. Doepaw quickened her pace away from Thunderclan camp.

"So, you excited?" Wolfpaw asked when Doepaw caught up to him. They still lagged behind at the back of the group, but Doepaw liked it that way.

"Yes!" She purred, "I can't wait to see all the other apprentices again!"

"Yeah, the looks on their faces when I tell them I'm getting my name tomorrow will be _priceless_!" Wolfpaw laughed. Doepaw rolled her eyes.

"Braggart, much?" She mewed sarcastically. "One would think you'd be leader with an attitude like that!" The fawn colored apprentice nudged the tom's hip flirtily. _Doepaw! Since when were you so bold?_ She asked herself. _Must be the night._ She decided, closing her eyes and breathing in the crisp, cool air. Feeling at ease in the darkness, Doepaw raised her chin and stepped more confidently. She glanced over at Wolfpaw only to find him watching her.

"Wow." He meowed, odd-eyed gaze taking her in.

"Wow, what?" Doepaw asked curiously.

"I meant-well, _wow_ as in a good thing. You've changed so much, Doepaw. Since, like, we were younger. I mean, you were younger. Er-I was younger too, but-y'know,…we, uh, I, erm, you….should I stop talking?" He flushed; turning away and awkwardly shuffled his paws. Doepaw laughed.

"I know what you mean." She smiled.

"It's just that-you're so different out here…" Wolfpaw meowed, trailing off, and looking at Doepaw again. "And you're different away from Turtlepaw." This time it was her turn to turn away. Wolfpaw continued, more quietly now, "Is there something going on between you two? You used to be so close…and now it's like I'm at snake rocks whenever you're together. One wrong pawstep, and BAM! Avalanche and hissing adders everywhere." Doepaw couldn't help but giggle at the simile.

"I don't know, Wolfpaw…you said we're different. Maybe Turtlepaw and I are too different. But whatever we are, she'll always be my best friend." Doepaw meowed earnestly. The look on Wolfpaw's face turned more serious.

"See? That's what I mean. You…you're not little Doepaw anymore. You aren't the shy, clutzy kit that hung out around us anymore." Wolfpaw purred. "You're a real she-cat now." Doepaw blinked. _What does he mean?_ The gray-brown tabby shook his head. "And Turtlepaw…I don't know. If anything, she's become even worse."

"Worse?" Doepaw asked, surprised. Her cousin had always had that aggressive, vivacious personality, the kind that sucked all the air from a den, the one that made her glow. _Worse?_

"Yeah. She's so…Agh." He mewed, grinning at Doepaw before turning serious again. "And I don't know what to do. She's just…clingy. And loud. And always trying too hard to impress someone, anyone."

"She told me that she thinks she's losing her charm." Doepaw added. "I guess she thinks that now that she has a mate, she has to take everything up a notch."

"But see? That's the problem! I love her the way she is. The way she _was_. I can't deal with the new Turtlepaw." Wolfpaw meowed, struggling. His face was contorted, painful, confused, and angry. Then, it softened as he looked at Doepaw. He frowned slightly, as if remembering who he was talking to. "I'm sorry." He sighed.

"For what?" Doepaw asked, leaning in curiously. Wolfpaw leaned away, and looked out into the woods.

"For bringing you into this. What was I thinking? You're still young. " He meowed bitterly, as if angry at himself. _Why? Oh, Wolfpaw, can't you see you're perfect? Don't be upset…_ Doepaw thought. Instead, she corrected herself. _No. He and Turtlepaw need to work out their issues. That's all._ _You're just friends._ _Remember your promise. _She quieted her active mind and refocused on Wolfpaw. He began to speak again. "You deserve better than this, than me ranting to you about what isn't your concern." He muttered.

"It _is_ my concern." Doepaw insisted. _Because I love you._ "Because you're my best friends."

"No." Wolfpaw snapped. "This isn't about you. It's about us. Just-just leave me alone, Doepaw. When you're here…you hurt me…" _I hurt you? Wolfpaw, I would never want to hurt you…let me help you!_

"Wolfpaw-" She began.

"I said leave, Doepaw."

The fawn pelted apprentice felt tears well up in her eyes, and she dashed ahead, pushing through the crowd of cats on the slim forest path, until she found herself standing beside Copperjaw. Her uncle looked down, and, once setting eyes on his tearful young niece, began to comfort her.

"Doepaw, Doepaw." He mewed softly. She pressed her face into his brown pelt and sobbed. "Oh, Doepaw. What's wrong?" Copperjaw murmured, touching her ear with his nose lightly.

"Everything." She groaned into his shoulder. "Life is wrong. Thunderclan's wrong. Love is wrong."

"Oh, no, you've got it wrong." Copperjaw sighed. "Love is a beautiful thing, Doepaw. It gives hope when cats need it most. It lights the dark. It guides our hearts."

"What if we're guided the wrong way?" Doepaw sniffed, looking up at her uncle. His gaze met hers and He purred.

"Love is never wrong, Doepaw. Whatever happens, love will find a way. Now, look, we're almost to the gathering. Whadda'ya say we go on and have some fun?" Copperjaw meowed, grinning. "Hm?"

"Okay." Doepaw mewed, a weak smile forming on her white muzzle.

"Good." Copperjaw nodded. Then, with a bound, he disappeared over the edge of the gathering hollow, the rest of the cats following after him and Jaggedstar. Doepaw hurried after them, keeping her leader's thick, ragged black pelt in sight as she headed down the slope.

* * *

_Why is this so difficult? Why can't I just be in love with Turtlepaw? It was so easy…but now…_ Wolfpaw thought, struggling with himself. _No. I am in love with Turtlepaw. I _am_. Right? Yes. Good._ He shook out his fur, and padded over to a group of Riverclan apprentices.

"Hey." He meowed, sitting beside a silver-gray tom he knew's name was Heronpaw. Beside him chilled a black and white spotted tom and a heather-colored young warrior. _Marshpaw and Otterclaw_. He remembered. Heronpaw looked at him and smiled.

"Hi! Wolfpaw, right?" The apprentice asked, scotching over to make room.

"Yeah," Wolfpaw said with a nod, "What's up?" Marshpaw rolled over onto his stomach and looked at Wolfpaw.

"Not much. How's life in Squirrelclan?" He grinned. Wolfpaw ignored the jibe.

"Pretty good. I'm getting my warrior name tomorrow. Passed my assessment today." He bragged, shooting the spotted apprentice a superior look.

"Well, well, well. Seems like we haven't changed much, now have we?" Otterclaw grinned, shoving Wolfpaw with a shoulder.

"You're one to talk." Heronpaw rolled his eyes. "Wasn't it just this morning you were bragging that you caught 'The biggest trout Pearbelly's ever _seen_?'" Otterclaw puffed up indignantly.

"It's true!" He growled.

"Yeah, right, and I'm a minnow." Heronpaw sneered.

"Well, you're about the size of one…" Marshpaw mused. Wolfpaw suppressed a laugh as Heronpaw's pelt stood on end.

"Just cause you're a _mouse length_ taller than me _does not mean _I'm a minnow!" He meowed, green eyes glowing.

"Starclan, guys, just stop it alread-" Wolfpaw sighed, smiling, when Otterclaw interrupted him.

"Hey, look over there? Who is that cat?" The heather-colored tom asked, pointing towards a clump of she-cats with his plumed tail. Wolfpaw followed it, and found his gaze resting on a lithe she-cat. She must've been about their age. Her pelt was sleek and light brown. Her tail was curled over her white paws and she sat with her back toward them. He watched as she tipped her head back to laugh, and a silvery, almost magical sound emanated from her. She had that aura, the kind that begged cats to pull her closer just so they'd be able to talk to her. Wolfpaw found himself inexplicably drawn to this cat, and it was clear the other three were, too. Marshpaw's amber eyes followed her every move, Heronpaw was slack jawed, and Otterclaw was slowly inching closer toward the other apprentice, longing and awe lighting his gaze. Wolfpaw felt his paws itch to get closer to her. _How is this possible?_ He wondered. Then, the she-cat turned. Her friendly green gaze rested on him as she raised her tail to wave. _What?_ Wolfpaw thought. He shook his head and turned away.

"Guys, stop it." He meowed, snapping the three Riverclan toms out of their trance.

"I'm gonna go talk to her. Lay down the old Otterclaw charm." The tom meowed, licking one paw and slicking back his whiskers.

"Uh, uh! Me first!" Heronpaw objected, pushing himself in front of Otterclaw.

"Hey, no fair! I saw her first!" Otterclaw growled.

"Stop!" Wolfpaw hissed. Marshpaw and the others glanced at him.

"Sheesh, what's _your_ problem?" The black and white apprentice asked.

"You can't hit on her." Wolfpaw muttered.

"What? Why not?" Heronpaw mewed, confused. _Yeah, Wolfpaw. Why not?_ He asked himself.

"Because. She's my best friend." Wolfpaw meowed, but even to him, it sounded like a pitiful excuse.

"A friend of yours is a friend of mine!" Otterclaw purred silkily, padding towards the group of she-cats.

"No!" Wolfpaw called after him. _What is wrong with me? That's Doepaw! Otterclaw can go hit on whatever she-cat he wants, and it shouldn't matter to me. Unless it's Turtlepaw._ He added as an afterthought, as if reminding himself of his affection. _Great Starclan, what is happening to me? I can't get that she-cat off my mind!_

* * *

_I can't get that tom off my mind!_ Doepaw thought. She was walking back from the gathering, every now and then glancing over her shoulder to find Wolfpaw trudging along, alone. Beside her, the two youngest apprentices, Rosepaw and Tumblepaw, chattered like starlings over their first ever gathering. Doepaw wanted to tell them to shut up. _No. That's mean. What's wrong with you, Doepaw? Get a hold of yourself, girl!_ She fought the urge to look back again. _He's your cousin's mate. Not yours. You're just friends. _Doepaw reminded herself firmly. _But what if I wanna be more than friends?_ A tiny voice at the back of her mind piped up. _Remember your promise._ She told herself. _A friend of yours is a friend of mine. There's no, 'A mate of yours is a mate of mine'. That's not how it works, kid. Pull it together. _

The fawn colored she-cat sighed out loud, and walked the rest of the way home in silence, with only the fluttering of bat wings to comfort her.

_A friend of yours is a friend of mine._

**One-shot challenge for Darkclan. For those of you who enjoyed this one-shot, I'm thinking of continuing it in another challenge. **

**Here's your hint: The Perfect Disaster will strike Thunderclan, but who will emerge the better for it?**


End file.
